Music Therapy
by Sakaki151363
Summary: In an atempt to save Raito from himself L reveals one of his bigest secrets. Will L's plan work or did he just sign his own death sentence. LxLight eventually rating may change
1. Chapter 1

AN: For this fan fic Raito is going to have his memories back and still be chained to L

_AN: For this fan fic Raito is going to have his memories back and still be chained to L. For this idea it is required. Thanks for understanding._

_Disclaimer: Death Note doesn't belong to me nor do any of the songs._

**Ch. 1**

The dark room was completely silent save for the _clack clacking_ of the keys on L's keyboard. It was roughly 3:30 in the morning and Raito had fallen asleep to the rhythmic sound of L's typing some time ago. Suddenly the typing stopped and L smiled.

"I'm done. I'm done!" L shouted as he jumped up, affectively waking Raito.

"Wuh… what's do-" Raito didn't get to finish his sentence as he was dragged from bed and down the hall by a excited L. "Ryuzaaki, what happened? Where are we going?" L didn't reply, just kept dragging him, affectively grating on Raito's nerves.

Raito was just about to shout his displeasure at L when he burst through a door to his right.

"Watari! I'm done! I finished them all!" shouted L as he ran to the man's bedside and turned on his lamp.

"Slow down Ryuzaaki, breathe. Now what happened?" questioned the old inventor calmly. He was used to L's midnight break throughs, as he had them all the time at the orphanage.

"I finished them." Stated L calmly, "We have to call Charles, Devon, and Ed! Then we have to set up the recording times and let the media know!" Watari stared at L letting a kind of tense silence come over the room.

As Watari and L had a staring contest, Raito was left to ponder on what the hell had just happened. He had no idea who those people were, or why on earth L would need to set up recording times or alert the media. At first he had panicked and thought that some how L had figured out that he was Kira, but then the rational part of his brain took over and wondered why L would need recording times for that. So now, once again, he was completely confused.

Finally after what seemed to be hours of staring, the silence was broken.

"Ryuzaaki, I would like to speak to you in private for a minute, so if you would be so kind as to handcuff Raito somewhere else?" Watari pretty much commanded.

L blinked a few times before nodding and heading out the door towards his and Raito's bedroom. Now if Raito thought the situation was confusing before, he felt down right out of the loop now. Never had he ever heard Watari command L to do anything before, nor had L ever un-handcuff them except for when they got dressed, and even then he never left Raito alone. What was going on?

L took the key off from around his neck and un-cuffed his side and then re-cuffed it to the headboard. As L walked away Raito debated weather or not to ask L what was going on, but then, as L shut the door, decided that L probably wouldn't tell him and that he would probably find out eventually, and just let it go.

_**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**_

L shut the door to Watari's bedroom and started to pace. Watari took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Why do you still want to go through with this plan? It's extremely dangerous and it has a low percentage of actually working. Ryuzaaki," Watari sighed, "you could die"

"I could die even if I don't go through with the plan. This way, if he does end up killing me, I'll know that I did everything that I could do to get him back. I'd rather die trying than die doing nothing, because if you're right and he can't be saved then I will die either way." L stopped, looked up at Watari, and then continued to pace.

Watari sighed and rubbed his face with his left hand. _When had being L's guardian gotten so stressful?_

"Okay. Okay, then who do you want to take over for you if you fail?" L stopped pacing again and looked up at him.

"Do you really have so little faith in me?" asked L, cocking his head to the side. He was truly intrigued by Watari's doubt.

Watari sighed again before saying, "It is not you who I have little faith in. It is him that I do not trust." L nodded and started pacing as silence spread over the room once again.

"Near and Mello."

"What?" asked Watari looking up at L.

"I want Near and Mello to take over for me if I shall fail." L stated once again.

"Together? You want them to work together?" Watari asked in shock. L nodded his head. "They will never do it! They practically hate each other!"

"Tell them it was my last request. They'll do it." L knew that Near and Mello hated each other, but if Watari was right and he were to die, them working together would be the only way to bring Kira down. And though he really hoped his plan worked, if he couldn't save him, then Raito would have to die. L stopped pacing and looked to the ceiling. _If there is a God up there, I beg of you, please let this work. Please._

_**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**_

The first thing Raito noticed when he woke up was that L wasn't sitting next to him. In fact, he wasn't even in the room. He sat up and looked at the clock on his side of the bed. It was 7:47. Surely L should have woken him up by now. He looked around the room again as he thought about the night before. What was L going on about? What was so important that he had to drag Raito out of bed a 3:00 in the fucking morning?

Raito sat in bed for another 40 minutes thinking about what it could all mean, and by the time L came in and got him, he still hadn't figured it out.

"Ah, Raito-kun, you're up." L came moseying in to the room as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened the night before.

"Yeah, just been waiting for you to come un-handcuff me from the bed"(no pun intended)

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just been kind of busy " L stated as he unlocked Raito from the bed and re-cuffed him to L's right arm.

Raito having no idea what to think about the last night's incident decided to take his chances and ask L what the hell was going on. L replied, simply, that he would find out very soon and then said nothing more.

Work went on as usual for the rest of the day and into the next, until the next afternoon when the task force was granted the presence of three new people.

"I would like to introduce you all to Devon, Ed, and Charles." Said L as he pointed to each one. Devon was of athletic build, with shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes and had a German accent. Ed was American, had black spiky hair, a goatee, and green eyes. Charles also had blonde hair and blue eyes, and seemed to be from the UK. "These are my old band members and we're staring the band up again. Dikephobiaf(1) is back!"

And Matsuda fainted.

_**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**_

_AN: So that's the first chapter of __**Music Therapy**__. I've had this idea in my head for a long time and have just now decided to write it down. Well I hope y'all liked it. R&R please._

_1) It means the fear of justice. I thought I quite ironic so I went with it. Lol. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own death note or any songs used in this fic

_Disclaimer: I don't own death note or any songs used in this fic. _

Ch. 2

_Are you kidding me? No! It can't be true! L cannot be part of one of the greatest rock bands in the world! It's just not possible! I mean… he's L!_ Raito Yagami was now officially wigging out. He was the number one student in Japan and he was having major trouble excepting the fact that the most awkward and insensitive guys he knew was the famous lead singer and rhythmic guitar player of Dikephobia.

It just didn't seem possible. But yet, here he stood with the other three members of the band talking and saying that they were getting back together. Now that he looked at them, they did look like the other members except older. Even L looked like the lead singer except older. How was this possible?

And on another note what the hell did L think he was doing getting back together with his band in the middle of the Kira Case. Was it some type of insane plan to catch Kira? It didn't make sense. Wait…

"Ryuzaaki, I'm glad that you and your band are getting back together, but what about the Kira Case?" asked Raito. L looked at him and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Do you think I am not capable of solving the Kira Case and recording a CD at the same time? I did it when I was a teen. I think I can do it again, don't you?" questioned L

"Ryuzaaki, I don't think my son doubts your capability, but why you decided to get back together with your band right now confuses all of us." Soichiro stepped in.

L 'hmmmmed' before stating that he wrote songs to get out some of his feelings during the case and ended up writing a whole CD and wished to record it.

It was clear that most of the task force wasn't to happy about L decision to start up his band again in the middle of one of the biggest cases in all of history, but sense he was in charge of all of their pay checks they didn't complain. At least not out loud.

Raito on the other hand could care less if this slowed down the case. The only thing that concerned him was what Ryuzaaki was planning with this whole thing, and Ryuzaaki was planning something. He knew it. Just what was it that he was planning? He didn't know.

**LINElinLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

The next week was spent with Raito and L at the computer working on the case while also listening to Devon, Charles, and Ed get there parts down. It was apparent that they were all geniuses too, as they almost always got it down the first time.

Though Raito did think it was weird that L never Practiced with them, so one afternoon when they were listening to the band practice he voiced his concern.

"Well Raito-kun, I already know my part."

Uggggg! L is so infuriating sometimes! Wait…sometimes? What am I thinking? L is infuriating ALL the time!

As Raito continued to rant about L in his head he missed something vital. L was staring at him. He couldn't help it. He loved it when Raito would go of into his own little world. The way he looked was so adorable.

What L had said to the task force about the songs conveying his feelings about the Kira Case was true. They did show how he truly felt, though some were kind of coded, it was how he felt. L's favorite song was the last one on the CD. It was called _Rain_. But in his own private folder on his laptop were all the songs were originally written, L had nicknamed it _Light's Lullaby._ I guess you could say L was sappy, but he didn't care. Raito was the first person he had ever loved besides the people at the orphanage, but even that love didn't compare to the love he felt for Raito. That was something completely different and L knew it could be his downfall, knew that if Raito didn't feel anything for him, not even friendship, then L would die. But once again, L didn't care.

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

This afternoon was to be Dikephobia's first recording session and Raito was quit interested in what the songs were going to be. Raito was only in elementary when Dikephobia first came out and though he was young he found there music quit enjoyable.

Their music could be hard and fast at times, but at other times it could be slow and soft. They could be dirty and foulmouthed, or romantic and sweet. It amazed Raito that the person who wrote all those songs and conveyed all those emotions was L. L never seemed to show emotion. In fact Raito was starting to wonder if L even had emotions, so he was, even though he hated to admit it, farley excited to hear the songs L had wrote this time.

It had also come to his attention that the new CD was going to be called _Phobia _which brought him to the band name. Dikephobia, the fear of Justice. _How ironic that the world's three greatest detectives would be that lead singer of a band called Dikephobia. He's afraid of justice, so does that mean he's afraid of me? For some reason that makes me sad. I know it's not true, but the thought of him being afraid of me makes me sad. Wait! What am I saying? That should make me happy! L, the world's three greatest detectives, cowering at my feet! A perfect image! Mwahahahah!_

"Raito, we're heading to the studio now." Said L as he tugged lightly at the chain connecting them. Raito whipped his head toward L as he stood up and apologized.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out there." Raito rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before L nodded and started walking to the car. The rest of the band members had their own transportation while L and Raito were driven by Watari. The recording studio was in down town Tokyo, so they had about thirty minutes before they arrived.

"Hey Ryuzaaki, why did you start Dikephobia?" Raito asked a question that had been on his mind sense he had found out about L's band.

L turned toward Raito and looked him in the eyes. He stared at him for a while, making Raito squirm in his seat. _Ryuzaaki's eyes are so intense. _Finally L turned away an answered. "Well Raito-kun, believe it or not I had my teenage rebellious stage too. I wanted to solve cases, they gave me something to challenge my mind, but I also wanted to do something normal teens would do.

I was always a good writer and I had an ear for music, so I decided to try writing music. It ended up being _I Wish I May_, the first song of our first CD. I continued writing and we ended up with three CDs. I worked with Devon and them and I asked them if they would like to join me in my quest to be some what normal because they were good at music too. So we had a band and we practiced and we soon became noticed and got a contacted. We did that for about three years, and then, after a good run, we all decided to focus more on the things we were supposed to do."

"You were forced into being a detective again?" asked Raito, curious as to why he would give that up.

"No, I choose to go back to just being a detective. That was about the time that I challenged Coil and Deneuve. I'll give you a strawberry later if you keep that a secret." Responded L.

"Okay…" The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. When they got there the paparazzi were every where.

"It seems as if the record company let slip that we were coming back." L turned and looked at Raito, "Because of the handcuffs they are going to assume that we are lovers."

"Then why don't you take them off?" screeched Raito in shock. He hadn't thought of that. The handcuffs were such a constant in his life that he had completely forgot about them and how other people would take it.

"I'm sorry Raito-kun but that is not possible. You are still a Kira suspect and I can't let you out of my sight or take of the cuffs. We will just have to take the rumors." stated L calmly. Before Raito had a chance to protest Watari pulled open the car door and L push Raito out. The camera's flashed and Raito's reputation was officially ruined.

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

AN: The second chapter!! Yay!! I hope y'all liked it. I know 2 ch. In one day. I just couldn't stop writing. This will not happen all the time so don't get your hopes up. Lol. Well R&R pleas!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any songs used or mentioned in this fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any songs used or mentioned in this fic.

**Ch. 3**

Lights flashed all around, making him dizzy as he and L walked through the crowd of screaming paparazzi.

"Ryuzaaki! Ryuzaaki! Is that your boyfriend?" a reporter screamed at L's face. Raito, in that instant, turned the brightest shade of red he had ever been. In fact, that was the first time Raito had blushed, ever. L, on the other hand, completely ignored the reporter. He walked up to the studio like he had done it hundreds of times before, and if he really was the lead singer in Dikephobia, he probably had.

Once they were finally inside the studio and the doors closed, it seemed as if the entire world had just been locked out. It was a fairly big building, of modern build and interior. In all truth, it looked exactly like how Raito had pictured a recording studio to look.

As Raito continued to look around a small, plump man with a baldhead and many gold rings on his fingers, came running up, apologizing for the paparazzi. Watari took on the role of the manager, saying that next time they were here, he expected no paparazzi, while the rest of the band looked on with a complete and utter look of boredom on there face.

L looked on at Raito in amazement, watching as Raito took everything about the building in. It was one of the qualities that L loved about Raito. His ability to take in every detail of something he saw and analyze it. It was one of his 'cute' qualities, and also one of his deadliest. But once again L didn't really care.

It wasn't as if L wanted to die. No he, in fact, would very much like to live. It was just that over the time that he and Raito were chained together, he had learned that there where some things that were more important than staying alive; things that were worth dying for. He had found one of those things and was now pushing the limits of fate. L didn't really believe in fate, but if believing in fate could help his plan succeed, then he would.

L was pulled out of his thoughts as Raito decided to drag him down the hall towards the rest of the group.

"Uh… Raito-kun do you think it was necessary to drag me? Would a simple, 'Ryuzaaki, were going to the studio now' suffice?" L asked in his monotone voice.

"No, because that was pay back for dragging me out of bed in the middle of the night because you finished writing your CD." Replied Raito with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ah. Well don't you believe it a bit childish to hold a grudge over something as mundane as being woken up in the middle of the night? It's been two weeks, I figured you would have gotten over that by now." Teased L lightly.

"No."

L 'hmmmmed' and nodded before turning into a recording booth. It already had all their instruments set up and was practically ready to start recording. All that was missing were the people. L explained that the first song was just going to be an instrumental, no singing, and some would be recorded with the instruments and the other sounds add on with a computer. The second song was going to be a song called _The Diary of Jane._

Raito followed L into the sound proof recording booth and was handed some headphones.

"It's so you can hear what you sound like all together." Raito nodded and put on the headphones. "Also, most of the time people other than the people being recorded are not supposed to be in here, but since you and I can't be un-cuffed, we will have to deal. So basically, don't make a sound. If you do we will have to start over, and it will end up taking up time away from the case."

Raito was just about to say something about how it was L's fault if it took away from the case, because he was the one who wanted to record a CD, but before he could say anything L put his mouth up to the mike and spoke. "This CD is dedicated to my first friend. These songs were all written with him in mind." L and the band then started playing the first song.

What? He said that I was his first friend. Does that mean that this CD is dedicated to me? No. It can't be, because I'm not really his first friend. He's got Devon, Ed, and Charles. He's probably got more too. No, it can't be me he's talking about.

As Raito continued to ponder on this thought the band played the instrumental part to the first song. It didn't take that long to finish recording it. They did it a couple more times to make sure they got it right, but since they were all geniuses and got it right the first time, Raito wasn't sure why they even bothered to do it over.

Then they took a break to listen over the song they had just recorded and add some of the sound effects. So by the time it was done only an hour had gone by. Raito could now see how it was possible for the sleuth to solve crimes and form a band.

Once the first song was edited, it was back to the recording booth to record _The Diary of Jane_. After the first song, Raito was very interested in what the next song was going to be.

As L and the band started to play, Raito was intrigued. He had heard L play before, but only on CD's. He had never actually witnessed him playing in real life. He had so much emotion, so much energy, and he hadn't even started singing. But when he did, Raito was mesmerized.

_**If I had to**_

_**I would put myself right beside you**_

_**So let me ask**_

_**Would you like that?**_

_**Would you like that?**_

His voice was like liquid velvet, if that even made sense. Raito didn't know, all he knew was that was what it sounded like to him.

**And I don't mind**

_**If you say this love is the last time**_

_**So now I'll ask **_

_**Do you like that? **_

_**Do you like that?**_

_**NO!**_

L sang with so much passion and his face showed so much emotion. And when he screamed, his face lit up. It was like he was living the song, and if what he said back at HQ was true, then he probably was. Raito was completely entranced.

**Something's getting in the way.**

**Something's just about to change.**

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_

**So tell me how it should be.**

And then Raito was in a panic. What if he really was talking about him when he was dedicating the CD. Does that mean this song's about him? Does L know? Does L know he's Kira? _No! Calm down Raito! You don't know anything. It could just be a song about his friend. You don't know he's talking about Kira. About you. Just calm down and think rationally. _

_**Try to find out what makes you tick.**_

_**As I lie down**_

_**Sore and sick.**_

_**Do you like that?**_

_**Do you like that?**_

_**There's a fine line between love and hate.**_

_**And I don't mind.**_

_**Just let me say**_

_**I like that**_

I like that

_See Raito? He's talking about love. He would never love Kira. It's just a song. Breath. _

_**Something's getting in the way.**_

_**Something's just about to change.**_

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_

_**As I burn another page.**_

_**As I look the other way.**_

_**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_

_**So tell me how it should be.**_

Raito had succeed in calming himself down. The song still seemed like it was talking about him, about Kira, but he was no longer panicking. He had even gone back to being entranced by L's singing. It was as if his voice had reached out and caught him in its velvety claws. He had once again completely stopped thinking about anything to do with Kira or the case. It was just him and L beautiful voice, and to Raito's shock and horror, he loved it.

Desperate, I will crawl

_**Waiting for so long**_

_**No love, there is no love.**_

_**Die for anyone**_

_**What have I become?**_

_**Something's getting in the way.**_

_**Something's just about to break.**_

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_

_**As I burn the other page,**_

_**As I look the other way.**_

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_

As the song ended Raito was brought out of his trance and back into reality, L turned toward him and did something Raito never thought L would do. L asked him his opinion on the song. Why would L want to know his opinion on the song? Why would he care what Raito thought? Raito was confused.

"It was great, Ryuzaaki! I loved it! Though I don't think it was good enough to require dragging me out of bed at three in the morning. It could have waited until I woke up." Teased Raito. Then L surprised Raito again. He smiled. L actually smiled! And not just a small smile, it was a full blown, 100-watt smile! What was going on? But, to Raito's horror, again, he found himself smiling back.

"Thank you Raito-kun." L smiled some more before turning to the band. "Okay, lets do it a couple more times then we'll be done." L turned back to the mike and the song started over.

Raito never got a chance to really think about what the song meant or what was going on till they had gotten in to bed and he was relaxing to the sound of L's typing. L's typing, for some reason, always relaxed him. It was an oddly calming sound and he didn't think he would be able to go to sleep without it now, he was so used to it. In fact, if he really thought about it, he didn't think he would be able to go back to the way things were. He was so used to L's presence, he thought he even might have withdrawals, if that was even possible. But either way, he was getting off topic. _What was L planning? _

_AN: OK that was the 3__rd__ ch. Of __**Music Therapy. **__I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please R&R. Thanks for the review I've gotten already. I love you all. The song was __**Diary of Jane**__ by Breaking Benjamin. Thanks for reading. _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I'm sorry about the last chapter. Stupid took out my lines and some of the bold words. Ugggg. Well hopefully this time it won't do that._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any songs used in this fic._

**Ch. 4**

What was L planning? Raito had come to two conclusions. 1) The song really wasn't about him, so L really wasn't planning anything or 2) The song was about him, so he would need to interpret the lyrics to figure out what L was planning. So, since the first option didn't require much more thought, he focused on trying to interpret the lyrics.

Now interpreting L's lyrics was a lot easier said than done, for they could mean a lot of different things. L was a genius; this was going to take a while. So Raito thought on it, and thought on it, and thought on it. By the time he had come to his best conclusion, L had actually fallen asleep. Now his conclusion had actually surprised him slightly, because though it didn't make the most sense, it was the only one that fit, if that made sense.

But this is what Raito had come up with.

**If I had to**

**I would put myself right beside you**

L would willingly show himself to "Kira" if it would help reach "Raito".

**So let me ask**

**Would you like that?**

**Would you like that?**

Is this what "Raito" wants, or does he want to be "Kira"?

**And I don't mind**

**If you say this love is the last time**

**So now I'll ask **

**Do you like that?**

**Do you like that?**

He doesn't mind if "Raito" doesn't want to be his friend, he'll still help "Raito" if "Raito" wishes to not be "Kira" anymore.

**No! **

**Something's getting in the way**

"Kira" is getting in the way

**Something's just about to break**

The "battle" between "Kira" and "Raito" is coming. Who will win?

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**

L is looking very close. Trying to figure out if he will end up in the Death Note.

**So tell me how it should be**

It's up to "Raito" who will win, if L will live or die.

**Try to find out what makes you tick**

L is trying to find what make's "Kira" tick, what will bring "Kira" down and "Raito" up.

**As I lie down **

**Sore and sick**

L is growing tired of this "game". This is his last hope, last chance to defeat "Kira" and help "Raito".

**Do you like that? **

**Do you like that?**

Does "Raito" like that?

**There's a fine line between love and hate**

**And I don't mind**

**Just let me say**

**I like that**

**I like that**

There is a fine line between justice and crime, but L doesn't mind blurring if "Raito" wins. L would like that.

**Something's getting in the way**

"Kira" is getting in the way

**Something's just about to break**

The "battle" between "Kira" and "Raito" is coming. Who will win?

**I will try and find my place in the diary of Jane**

L is looking very close. Trying to figure out if he will end up in the Death Note.

**As I burn another page **

**As I look the other way**

L is trying to do things to help "Raito" win, while "not noticing that Raito is "Kira".

**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane**

L's still looking very close to try and figure out if he will end up in the Death Note.

**So tell me how it should be**

It's still up to "Raito" who will when.

**Desperate, I will crawl**

L's desperate, he will do anything to help "Raito" win.

**Waiting for so long **

**No love, there is no love**

L's been waiting for "Raito" to when, but he still hasn't.

**Die for anyone **

**What have I become?**

L will die for "Raito", what has "Raito" done to him?

**Something's getting in the way**

"Kira" is getting in the way

**Something's just about to break**

The "battle" between "Kira" and "Raito" is coming. Who will win?

**I will try and find my place in the diary of Jane**

L is looking very close. Trying to figure out if he will end up in the Death Note.

**As I burn another page **

**As I look the other way**

L is trying to do things to help "Raito" win, while "not noticing that Raito is "Kira".

**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane**

L's still looking very close to try and figure out if he will end up in the Death Note.

So lets rephrase, Raito was more than surprised, he was astounded! He had no idea L would do that for him, and know that he knew, he was confused. His feelings were running wild, for what reason exactly, Raito had no clue. It almost seemed as if the fact that L cared so much about him brought out a knew emotion in him. As if maybe, he felt the same way about L.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! I did not just think that! No! No!_ Raito then decided that he was just way to tired to even think straight, and rolled over to go to sleep. But sleep didn't happen, because L's peaceful, sleeping face was now right in front of his face., and he was mesmerized by it.

Raito had never seen L asleep before, he had always fallen asleep before L. But now as he watched him sleep he realized a few things. L slept with the tip of his thumb in his mouth, he had dimples, his skin was flawless, he slept in the fetal position, and he snored slightly. And Raito could find no other word for it, than cute. L was cute and in that moment, Raito didn't care if L was his so-called "arch rival". He wanted to curl up next to him and spend the rest of the night watching him sleep, and even though his mind said it wasn't a good idea, that this was his "arch rival", his body didn't listen and he scooted up next to him and feel asleep with the image of L's peaceful face fresh in his mind.

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

When L woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find Raito curled up next to his chest with one of L's arms slung over his abdomen. L was confused to say the least, but he also felt this warm, relaxed feeling that he had never felt before. He tried to put a name to this new feeling and the only thing that came to his mind was love. L was in love with Raito and he was ecstatic.

Now if it was up to L, he would have stayed in that position all morning, but he wasn't stupid. If Raito woke up curled up next to L with his arm around him, he would flip. So very reluctantly, L took his arm back and turned over to face… Raito. Wait… What? L had, for some reason unknown to him, failed to roll over. He was confused at first, until he looked down and found out the reason why. Raito had a very strong grip on his shirt.

L felt like laughing at the situation, but decided that waking up Raito at 5:00 in the morning, was probably not a good idea. L thought about how to handle the situation and decided that it would be best if he tried to get Raito to release his grip on his shirt.

L grabbed Raito's hands as strongly as he could with out waking him up, and tried to pry his hands off. All this did was make Raito grab on tighter. L let go and Raito relaxed, so he tried again. The same reaction. L was exasperated. He had now officially deemed Raito the most stubborn person he knew, besides himself.

Having no other option, not that he was complaining, L decided to let Raito continue his hold on his shirt, and L spent the rest of the morning watching Raito sleep.

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

_AN: Well ch. 4 is complete. Yay! Sorry it took so long, I had homework and shit to do, so yeah. But hear it is. I hope y'all liked it. Please R&R. Love y'all!_

_Raine_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: sorry about the long wait, but I had lots of homework, again, and work is being a bitch. But anyways I'm back with the 5__th__ ch. of _**Music Therapy**_ so I hope y'all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue__._

Ch. 5

When Raito opened his eyes the next morning the first thing he saw was white. He was slightly confused, so he closed his eyes and sighed. He felt really warm and relaxed, something he usually never felt upon waking. It was then that it hit him. The white was a white shirt, he felt warm because he was curled up next to a body, and the only body that could be in his bed and wearing a white shirt was L.

Raito's eyes shot open and he automatically pushed out with his hands, causing not only L to go flying off the opposite side of the bed, but Raito himself went flying off his side of the bed as well, effectively landing on the floor.

"Uhmf," Raito moaned as he pushed himself off the floor, "What the fuck Ryuzaaki! Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

"Actually, Raito-kun, I have. It is you, I believe, who is the one who hasn't heard of _personal space_, for it was you, not me, that was clinging to my shirt, therefore preventing me from moving away." Replied L, causing Raito's face to turn a magnificent shade of red.

In an attempt at a comeback, Raito stuttered out that Ryuzaaki should have woken him up then, in which L replied that the last time he had tried to wake Raito-kun up from his precious sleep, Raito-kun had almost punched him in the face, which in turn caused Raito to blush even more. Raito then having been thoroughly embarrassed, did the only thing he could think of to do, he got angry. Raito turned around with a "Humph" and proceeded to drag L along to the bathroom, ignoring L's complaints of his dislike of being manhandled.

Raito reached the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower and proceeded to undress. L seeing this, abruptly stopped talking, and blushed like mad. It wasn't like it was the first time he had ever seen Raito naked, no he had seen him naked plenty of times before. No the reason L blushed was because that this was the first time he had seen Raito naked sense he had begun his plan to let Raito know how he felt, and even though he wasn't quite sure if Raito had gotten _all_ of the message, it still made him blush, making him feel slightly silly.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you doing to get undressed and get into the shower?" Raito stood by the shower door, in all his glory with his hands on his hips, looking impatient. L resisted the urge to look down and took off his close and got into the shower.

Now to say it was awkward for L was a pretty good description of how he really felt, along with annoyance with himself for acting like a damned hormonal teenager. But how could he blame himself? Raito was just so hot and sexy and wet and…

_Whoa! Stop that train of thought right there L Lawliet. You have already promised yourself that you weren't going to do anything or say anything until you know for sure he knows, so stop it before you give yourself a hard on._ The rest of the shower continued with L willing himself not to get hard, while unbeknownst to him, Raito was trying to will away the one he already had, while trying to convince himself that it wasn't because he was taking a shower with L.

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

"Raitoooo-kuuuunnn!"

Raito groaned as he looked up at the monitor, praying to the Gods that it wasn't who he thought it was, but his praying hadn't seemed to of worked because there Misa was, standing in the entrance waving to him through a camera. Now L had released Misa only because the shinigami, Rem, had vouched that Higuchi was the one, and only second Kira. L was skeptical, and didn't believe her, but the rest of the Task Force did, so he finally decided to let Misa go, believing that she wouldn't go far because he still had Raito chained to his wrist.

So everything didn't go as accordingly to Raito's well thought out plan as he had hoped, but Misa was smarter than she seemed to be because, once she realized that Raito wasn't going to be let go any time soon, she started writing names in the Death Note and touching Raito with pieces of it when she hugged him. So though things didn't turn out perfect, Raito still hadn't been caught and criminals were still dying, so he believed that he could deal.

"Raito-kun, if you do not _really_ like Amane-san, then why do continue to lead her on?" ask L looking to Raito and cocking his head to one side in a confused, but cute, questioning manner.

"I'm not leading her on Ryuzaaki. I have told her time and time again that I just want to be her friend, not her boyfriend, but she doesn't listen. So it is Misa, herself, that is leading her on, not me." Raito replied with practiced ease. Raito stood up and stretched, waiting for L to stand up so he could hurry up and get this meeting of doom over with.

L nodded at Raito's answer and stood up to walk with him to meet Misa. They walked down the hall and to the elevator, not talking, but both wishing that Misa would just up and leave Raito alone. One wishing it out of jealousy, the other out of annoyance.

The only thing that Raito saw once the elevator doors opened was a blur of black before all the air was knocked out of him.

"Raito-kun! I've missed you soooooo much!" screeched Misa into Raito's ear, making not only him, but L as well, wince. Misa had seen L many times, and because she had the shinigami eyes she knew his name, but, once again, she wasn't stupid. She knew that if she were to kill L while Raito was still chained to him, that Raito would be charged with his murder and of being Kira.

"Misa. Get off me, now." Raito stated in a stern voice leaking with venom. Misa, hearing the venom scrambled off him apologizing. Raito stood up and dusted himself off, glaring at Misa, as she hung her head in shame. Now he knew it was just an act to cover up her touching him with a piece of the Death Note, but Raito was not going to pass up any chance to glare at Misa.

"So, Raito-kun, when are we going to go on a date, with out Ryuzzaki? It's been forever sense we went out." Complained Misa once Raito had stepped out of the elevator.

"Misa, I told you that I can't, we have got to solve this case." Raito scolded.

"Yes, Raito-kun is right. After we have solved this case, then you may _date_ all you want." Raito looked back at L surprised. That statement was dripping with venom, and Raito was slightly confused to as why. L couldn't really be that angry over Misa trying to take him away from the case. Could he?

"Raito-kun," Misa whined, "Are you going to let Ryuzaaki talk to me like that?"

"Look Misa, we're really busy with the case right now, so I'm sorry but Ryuzaaki and I have to get back to work. I'll see you later, okay?" replied Raito to pacify Misa. She pouted but nodded when Raito gave her a stern look.

"Okay." Misa hugged Raito one more time before waving and walking away.

As Raito and L got back on the elevator they looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Ryuzaaki… I'm not sure what put you in such a foul mood with Misa… but… that was great… her face, priceless." Raito panted as he attempted to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…" L panted back. They continued to laugh all the way up to their floor, and down the hall. They were still laughing by the time they reached the investigation room, but by that time, it wasn't so much that something was funny, but more just that they were laughing because they couldn't stop.

"Ryuzaaki, Raito, what's so funny?" Matsuda questioned as the two of them walked through the door. Ryuzaaki and Raito paused to look at each other, and then busted out laughing. As Raito and Ryuzaaki continued laugh to their seats, Matsuda looking on with a confused look on his face.

"Did I miss something?" Asked Matsuda, looking at Soichiro Yagami.

"Yes," Laughed Soichiro, "I believe we all did."

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

The rest of the day was spent in a fairly cheerful mood, slightly surprising Raito, but when he thought about it, he found he didn't really care. He and L were having a good day in the company of each other, and he didn't particularly feel like ruining that, Kira be damned.

"Hey Raito-kun, do you feel up to playing some cards?" asked L as he sat down at the dinner table with a piece of strawberry shortcake. Raito looked up from the book he was reading to look at L.

"Yeah, what do you want to play?" Raito responded as he closed his book. L took out some playing cards and shuffled them.

"Do you know how to play speed?" Raito nodded as L set up the game. "Great, I love this game." Smiled L as he delt the cards.

They played, both winning, though out the night. In fact, by the time they decided to stop, it was already 1:00 in the morning.

Raito yawned as he put down his last card, "Speed." Raito lend back in his chair as L marked a tally under Raito's name.

"We're tied, again, and it looks like you're tired, so lets go to bed, ne?" asked L.

"Usually I would play until I kicked your ass, and no that does not make me Kira, but I'm dead, so lets go to bed." Replied Raito.

L nodded and stood up, stretching his back making it pop. Raito made a face at this, but said nothing as he had gotten to used to it. It was just another thing that came with being chained to L.

As they got to their room L took off the key from around his neck and un-cuffed the chain from around Raito's wrist and went to sit on his side of the bed with his laptop.

As L attempted to not look at Raito's nice, firm ass, Raito was going over the day and how much fun he had actually had with L. Raito, if given a chance, would love to have another day like that, in fact, he would love to actually go outside with L. Like to an amusement park, the movies, the mall, or any other place normal college students would go to have. That was it! What Raito wanted was to have a normal college friend relationship with L. Yes L, Kira's arch enemy.

Raito got in on his side of the bed and turned of the side lamp light before it hit him. _So that's what L was talking about when he was talking about "Raito". "Raito" was out today, not "Kira". But, does that mean that though I'm Kira, I'm not really "Kira". Kind of like split personalities except not. That if I hadn't of discovered the Death Note, that "Kira" would never have existed. That the" bad side" of me never would have come up, and I would probably be a regular college student aiming to be the Chief of the police force. L believes that eventually the Raito that was out today, "Raito", and the "Kira" part of me will fight for domenence. That one or the other must win. That the two sides of me cannot coexist, and he wishes for "Raito" to win. And if what he hypothesizes if right, then, at times like these, I hope "Raito" wins too._

And in that moment Raito could feel "Kira" fighting to get control, and he knew that L was right. Now what he was going to do about it he wasn't sure, but right then he didn't want to think about being Kira, all he wanted to think about was how much fun he had with L, and go to sleep. So as the clacking of keys from L's laptop filled the room, Raito feel asleep thinking of L, again. Now that's saying something.

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

_AN: Okay so that's ch. 5. took me forever to write this. Just couldn't get the words down on the paper. Lol. Well I' finally did it and I believe it is my longest ch. yet. YAY!! Please R&R. Love y'all!_

_Raine_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Before I start the ch. I would like to think all of my reviewers! Y'all are the best! Thank you all for your support!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue._

**Ch.** **6**

It was once again time to record another song, and Raito was rather excited to hear what hidden message this song had in store, if there was one. But knowing L, Raito was positive that there would be.

The car ride this time was awkward to say the least. Because of the experience with the reporters last time, who had reported that Ryuzaaki had a boyfriend who was chained to his arm, Watari had felt that it would be easier if everybody rode in the same car. Now Raito hadn't seen very much of the other band members, and hadn't thought much of it because he figured that it was just because of the Kira Case. But now that he saw them all here with L, Raito had noticed a few things. L and the other band members hadn't talked to each other; L hadn't even talked at all. In fact, Raito couldn't ever remember them talking to each other about anything other than the music and band when they had first arrived.

It was as if outside of the band they had nothing to talk about, nothing in common, that they didn't even like each other. It seemed like if they hadn't ever formed this band, they would never have even met.

Who were these guys exactly, what did they do? They weren't in another band or else they wouldn't have been able to get back together with L. L said that he knew them from when he was a teenager working on cases. So did that mean that Devon, Ed, and Charles where all detectives as well? But if that were the case, why weren't they working on their own cases? It didn't make since, and Raito was getting frustrated.

"Raito-kun." L's voice pulled Raito from his thoughts and he focused on him. "Watari has tried to keep the media away from the studio this time, but because the media already knows that we are here, they will probably still be there. Actually there is a 96 percent chance that they will be waiting for us in front of the studio again."

Raito groaned. _Oh Gods, not again._

"Come on Ryuzaaki, can't you just take the handcuffs off until we get inside? Please?" Yes Raito knew it sounded like he was begging, but he didn't care. He had already been embarrassed once by the damned handcuffs, he was loathed to be embarrassed the rest of the time they came up to the studio to record.

"I am sorry Raito-kun, but you know I cannot un-cuff you from me until I am certain that you are not Kira." Replied L with practiced ease. "Besides, don't you think it is more important for us to figure out if you are Kira or not, rather than not be able to because you couldn't take a little embarrassment?"

L was teasing him now. Raito frowned before answering him. "I'm not Kira for the-"

"We have arrived, so Raito-kun would be very wise to stop talking about the case." L had cut Raito off, and he was pissed. He was tired of being dragged around, handcuffed to L, in the privacy of HQ, but now L had to drag him around in public as well. He was pissed, and he was going to get revenge.

As L predicted, the media was in front of the studio, trying to get somebody to talk to them. So when a reporter came up to him and asked Raito if he was Ryuzaaki's boyfriend, he saw his opening.

"No, I'm not Ryuzaaki's boyfriend, Ryuzaaki is my girlfriend." At that comment, Raito saw L turn around with a horrified look on his face.

"So what you are saying is that Ryuzaaki is the girl in this relationship?" asked the reporter with an evil look on her face.

"Of course, Ryuzaaki loves it up the a-" at that point in time L had grabbed Raito and pulled him away from the evil bitch of a reporter, and in to the studio, whispering harshly in his ear what the hell did he think he was doing?

"Well the nice reporter lady asked me a question, so I felt obligated to answer her." Smile Raito as L glared at him. _Hahahah bitch! That's what you get for embarrassing me._

"Oh, and do you happen to remember what I told you about talking to reporters?" asked L with quiet venom in his voice.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaaki, I must have forgotten. Could you please remind me?" Raito was ecstatic; he had never seen L this angry before. "Kira" was basically jumping for joy.

"I told Raito that he was to not talk to the media under any circumstances. It is one thing to let them spread rumors about me from their own imaginations; it is another to say things to them that could give them any insight into who I really am. Do you have any idea what would happen if the media were to find out who I really am, Raito? Do you?" asked L, venom spilling from his voice.

Raito could understand where L was coming from, so he decided to pacify him.

"Okay Ryuzaaki, I get it. It was just some payback for embarrassing me. I was just messing with you. Chill, it wasn't as if I had said anything that could actually help them find out who you really are." Raito replied, and in that moment L lost it.

"Payback? You were just messing with me? Raito this is my life you are messing with! This is not some game! I could die if somebody found out who I really was! And it is the fact that you purposely talked to a reporter after I had specifically told you not to and the reason why you shouldn't! And you did it for payback nonetheless! Payback!" L screamed at Raito, catching everybody's attention.

Everybody knew that Ryuzaaki wasn't his real name. The guy was from the UK for crying out loud, but never had they ever heard him insinuate that he was anybody more than just plain old Ryuzaaki, lead singer to Dikephobia. Now known of the workers would tell anybody what they had just heard, for they were being paid a lot of money to keep there mouths shut.

"Ryuzaaki." Watari said as he calmly put his hand on the fuming detective's shoulder.

L glared at Raito some more, breathing hard after the outburst, but finally after about a minute, he turned and started walking to the recording booth. Raito followed L to the booth, still shocked by L's outburst. He had never seen L lose his cool like that, and though it made the world famous detective seem more human, Raito wasn't so sure he liked it. L was angry at him, even when they got into fist fights, L had never been that angry, and Raito didn't like it. He felt bad.

Raito was once again standing beside L in the recording booth; L once again had his guitar on. The first time that Raito had seen it he hadn't really paid much attention to it, but now that he was, he saw that it was a very beautiful, black and white Gibson electric guitar. Raito didn't know much about guitars, but if the way L held and treated the guitar was anything to go on, it would seem that L's guitar meant a lot to him.

L and the rest of the band members played around with their instruments a little bit, then L looked back at them, they all nodded and the song began. L played the first few lines on his guitar before Devon stepped in with his guitar, and finally L started singing.

**I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.  
Is it over yet, in my head?  
I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.  
Is it over yet? I can't win.**

L's voice once again had Raito captured. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and if it where up to him, he would hear it everyday. _Maybe I can find away to beat L without having to kill him, and then when I become Kira, I can make him sing whenever I want. Wait, no. That can't happen. I can't do that to L. He enjoys this to much. I can't take that away from him._

**So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.**

Raito knew from the first few lines that the song was about him, but he was to mesmerized by L to do anything more than just listen and memorize the song. He would work on the meaning later.

**  
You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.**

**This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.  
Is it over yet? Let me in.**

**So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.**

**You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.**

**I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating.**

**  
You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.**

The band played the song 2 more times once they finished the first time before they went to edit it. It didn't take very long, but to Raito it seem like hours, for L completely ignored him the whole time. In fact, L ignored him for the rest of the day. Finally, when the rest of the task force had gone home, he got a chance to talk to L.

"Ryuzaaki, are you going to ignore me the rest of the day?" Raito looked at L with an exasperated look on his face. L did nothing, but when Raito sighed he looked at him before looking away and answering him.

"If Raito-kun feels bad for what he did today, I suggest that he apologize, other wise I will be ignoring him for the rest of the week." Raito looked up and when he noticed the serious look on L's face he sighed again.

"Look Ryuzaaki, I'm sorry that I talked to the reporter, but can't you just unlock the damn handcuffs for a few minutes until we get in the studio, then you can put them back on? That's all I was, am, asking." Replied Raito.

"I cannot do that and you know that. Why do you keep asking me to do things that you know I cannot do?" asked L, a curious but stern look on his face.

"Because it is not that difficult. All I am asking is for you to take them off for a minute while I get from point A to point B with out embarrassing me. Why is that so hard?" Stated Raito; exasperated.

"Because I can't not let Raito-kun leave me incase Kira shows up! I cannot! That is why!" screamed L, losing his cool for the second time that day. Raito stared in shock as L looked him in the eyes. L was furious, you could see it plain as day, but you could also see how much he truly cared about Raito. Raito and L stared at each other before finally Raito spoke.

"I'm sorry." Raito looked at L as he blinked in surprise before smiling at him and turning around to continue working. L understood the sincere apology, smiled and turned to continue working as well.

Raito glanced at L from the corner of his eyes before once again smiling and in that moment, he made a promise to himself. _I will figure out what all his songs mean, and then, and only then, will I decide on what I will do._

**_LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE_**

_Ok Ch. 6 is done! Yay!! Lol. So please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews keep me motivated! So R&R please!_

_Raine_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Ok. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this ch. but I was sick the entire week and couldn't focus. I'm sorry. But I'm all better now. YAY! Lol. Well here's the 7__th__ ch. of __**Music Therapy**__, hope y'all like it. _

_P.S. I HATE FANFICTION! I HATE FANFICTION! I HATE FANFICTION! That is all._

_Disclaimer: I don't own __**Death Note**__ or __**Breath**__ by Breaking Benjamin, and yes, all of the songs will be by Breaking Benjamin._

**Ch. 7**

It was eight o'clock in the morning, the only sound the clacking of keys on the task force members' keyboards. It was a peaceful and all around good morning, until suddenly, Matsuda burst threw the door, disrupting the once peaceful environment.

"Look everybody, look! Ryuzaaki and Raito are on the front page!" yelled Matsuda happily while waving a newspaper around. L and Raito then turned to look at each other, horrified expression on both of their faces.

"Oh, hand it here Matsuda." Said Soichiro, standing up to retrieve the paper Matsuda was holding. In that moment, L's and Raito's eyes got even wider, as they both rushed forward.

"No!" screamed L and Raito at the same time, startling the whole entire task force. They all looked at Raito and L with curious expressions on their faces, not sure what could have gotten such an out-of-character reaction from the two geniuses.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Soichiro with a worried expression. The two geniuses looked at each other, not sure what to say, before turning back to Raito's father and babbling out the lame excuse that Ryuzaaki didn't trust newspapers, and that what ever the article was about was probably rubbish anyways, and so he should just throw it out and not even bother with it.

Soichiro gave them a funny look before turning to the paper and reading it anyways. The farther along he got in the article, the wider and more shocked his eyes became, before finally he finished and looked up at Raito and L. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, making him look like a fish, before finally spitting out, or rather yelling out, what he had to say.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you two…are you two… Oh my gods I can't even say it!" Raito's eyes got even wider as he realized what his father was trying to say.

"No father! We are not… together! It's just some stupid rumor that the media came up with because of the handcuffs." Stated Raito, trying to calm his father down.

"Then what about what you said? That Ryuzaaki was the girlfriend, what about that?" replied Soichiro, still wide eyed and flustered. Raito rolled his eyes for good measure before responding.

"It was just a joke father, payback for Ryuzaaki because he wouldn't take off the handcuffs. It was nothing true, just a joke." At Raito's explanation, Soichiro visibly calmed down and nodded his head. Raito sighed and lent against the side of the desk.

Though L didn't show it, he was relieved as well, he sighed quietly before telling everybody to get back to work. As L sat down next to Raito at his computer, he thanked whomever was up there that Watari was open minded.

Raito sat next to L, relinquishing in the peace and quiet once again, getting back to what he was thinking about before he was rudely interrupted. **Breath**, the last song that L had recorded. He had come up with all of the things that he thought that the song could mean the night before, but was too tired to actually think on it any more than he already had, so now, here he was, choices narrowed down, and this is what he had come up with, and it made his heart stop.

**I see nothing in your eyes, **

**And the more I see the less I like.** _(Sometimes L doesn't see "Raito" in his eyes and the more he sees of it the less he likes)  
_**Is it over yet, in my head?** _(L is wondering and hoping that the case is over and that it is all just in his head)_

**I know nothing of your kind,**

**And I won't reveal your evil mind.** _(L's never met anyone like "Raito" and he won't reveal that he is really "Kira", yet)_  
**Is it over yet? I can't win.** _(L is hoping that the case is over because he isn't sure he can win, not sure he can bring "Raito" to justice and have him executed)_

**So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.** _(L's asking "Raito" to give up being "Kira" so that he doesn't have to bring him to justice)_  
**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.** _(L knows that "Raito" is in there somewhere and that he will fight "Kira")_  
**I'm going all the way, get away, please.** _(L is saying that if "Raito" doesn't win and give up being "Kira" that he will do what he has to and bring him to justice and L is begging "Raito" to please win or get away and stop being his friend)_

**You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.** _("Raito" takes the breath out of L because L loves "Raito" but "Kira" is hurting L, is breaking L's heart)_  
**You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.** _("Raito" has got to win against "Kira" because if he doesn't, L will bring him to justice.)_

**This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.** _(L is sort of demanding that this case be over because it hurts him so much to see "Raito" like this that it is like putting salt into an open wound.)_  
**Is it over yet? Let me in. **_(L is hopping that the case will be over, he wants "Raito" to trust him and let him in.)_****

I'm waiting,I'm praying, _(L is waiting and praying that "Raito" will win)_

**Realize, Start hating.** _(L wants "Raito" to realize that "Kira" is wrong and not really him, and to start hating him and bring him down)_

Raito went around, and around, and around, trying to think of a different meaning to the song, especially the line 'You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be.' He tried again and again to find a different meaning to that line, but every time, he kept coming back to the conclusion that L loves him, "Raito". It wasn't the only one meaning that fit, but it was the best one, and every time he thought about it, it made his heart skip a beat. Why? He didn't know.

Raito looked over at L typing away at his keyboard, his wide, black, panda-like eyes focused on the screen in front of him. _Could this awkward, anti-social, stoic, insomniac detective really be in love with me?_ Raito stared at L, studying him, taking in everything about him, from the crouched position, to the baggy clothes, to the shaggy, black hair. Watching as he paused and brought his thumb to his mouth, nibbling on it, before returning the hand to the keyboard to type something else. Watching as he paused typing to look over at Raito with a curious, but cute? look on his face. Watching as his lips moved to form words, once again bringing his thumb to his mouth. _Could he really be in love with me?_

"Raito-kun, Raito-kun." Said L as he reached out to shake the brunette from his thoughts. Raito snapped out of his thoughts, blushing once again as he apologized for spacing out. "What where you thinking about? You were staring at me for five minutes."

"Oh nothing. Nothing. Just thinking about stuff, nothing of importance." Replied Raito, blushing once again.

"Raito-kun is lying to me, I am 99 percent positive. Maybe it was something having to do with Kira? Planning your next move?" L teased in a serious tone. Raito rolled his eyes, typical L.

"No Ryuzaaki, I'm not Kira, so I wouldn't being thinking about that. But if you really want to know," L nodded his head at this, "I'll tell you later." L pestered Raito for a few minutes, trying to get it out of him then, for L is a very curious person. Some people even called it nosey, Misa even went as far as to call it perverted, though he was no such thing, at least when it came to her he wasn't. He never said anything about seventeen-year-old, brunette, geniuses though. But anyway, after trying, but failing to get Raito to tell him what he was thinking, he settled for Raito telling him later.

Now when L didn't know something, or was refused access to someone's thoughts, he had the bad habit of concocting his own story of what the info or thought was. So he started thinking about what it was Raito could have been thinking about, that could have grabbed his attention so thoroughly.

_Hmmmm. It couldn't have been about the Kira Case, or else he would have told me, even if he was trying to hide something from me, then he wouldn't have offered to tell me later on, so it can't be that. He could have been thinking about school, friends, family, his personally life, but that wouldn't have caught his attention so thoroughly. Then maybe he was thinking about my lyrics. That would explain why he was so captivated, and why he was starring at me. Wait L, you don't know if he has even figured them out yet. Don't get your hopes up. Oh what am I saying, the kids a freaking genius, of course he's figured them out. That's it, he has figured out the songs, or well at least has some idea. _

L was then pulled out of his thought by Raito's voice, "You know, you don't have to think so hard on what it is, I will tell you. Just not right now." Raito teased L, smirking at him, an amused look on his face.

"How does Raito-kun know that I was even thinking about that? I could have been thinking about the Kira Case." L replied.

"You _could_ have, but you weren't, besides, you were starring at me. I'm not stupid Ryuzaaki and you know that." Raito smirked some more as L nodded his head.

"Well I have this bad habit of thinking up what it is that people could have been thinking, or know, when I don't know things, or when people don't tell me things." L smirked at Raito before adding that his imagination always came up with much more _interesting_ info, than what the info actually was. Raito rolled his eyes before replying to L.

"I will tell you, just not right now, so be patient. Jesus Ryuzaaki, childish much?" sighed Raito, leaning back in his chair.

"Raito-kun must remember that I did say I was childish-" L started before Raito interrupted him.

"I know, I know. You say it all the time, but just because you admit it, it doesn't make you any less childish." Raito smirked at L, teasing him was so much fun, before smiling at him. L smiled back and they both turned back to focus on there work, as a pair of red shinigami eyes stared at them from the back of the room.

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

The rest of the day went along with the usual bickering and teasing from the two geniuses, but finally, the rest of the task force had gone home, and they were finally left alone. L stood up from his chair and reached his arms into the air, stretching, cracking his back in the process.

"Is Raito-kun hungry? Watari has made some Italian pasta if Raito-kun wishes to partake in some." Asked L, standing with his hands in his pockets, looking expectantly at Raito. Raito looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure Ryuzaaki, that sounds great." Raito stood up and followed L into the hall. As they got onto the elevator, Raito wondered when L was going to ask about what he was thinking, he knew he hadn't forgotten. As they exited the elevator and walked to the kitchen Raito asked L if he was going to eat any of the pasta.

"No, Watari just bought me a new Strawberry Cheese Cake, I cannot give up eating Strawberry Cheese Cake, for some pasta. Though I like pasta, cake is better." L smiled as they reached the kitchen.

Raito opened the refrigerator and pulled out the pasta, putting some on his plate before putting it back, and placing his plate in the microwave. L reached in and pulled out a magnificent looking Strawberry Cheese Cake, setting it down on the table and taking a bight right out of the whole cake.

As L put the bight into his mouth he got this look on his face, like he was experiencing pure pleasure. Raito tried to contain his laughter, but he just couldn't help it, and he busted out laughing.

"What is Raito-kun laughing at?" asked L, his head tilted to the side with a curious look on his face, making a strand of hair fall into his face. Though Raito thought the action was cute, _What the hell? Why do I keep thinking of L as cute?_ he couldn't stop laughing.

"You looked like you just had an orgasm when you ate that cake." Replied Raito when he had calmed down enough to get words out. Raito's reply seemed to just confuse L even more, as he looked even more confused than before.

"Well eating cake is like eating a piece of heaven-" L was interrupted as Raito busted out laughing again, this time even louder. L frowned, finally understanding what Raito was laughing at, and told him that his pasta was ready, so Raito-kun better shut up and eat it, before it gets cold and some how winds up in the trash can. Raito then shut up, fearing for his foods life, and sat down and ate.

It was a relatively quiet and relaxing meal, the two geniuses sharing each other's company. Finally when they were both done eating, L popped the question, what was Raito-kun thinking about so intently this afternoon? Raito put his napkin down and took a calming breath before answering.

"Well I was interpreting your song lyrics." Raito paused, waiting for L's reaction. All he got were wide, deep black eyes blinking back at him.

"Well, Raito-kun, what was so troubling about my lyrics, that it had you so captivated?" asked Ryuzaaki, already anticipating the answer. Raito sighed again, not sure he wanted to tell L what he was actually thinking about.

"Um, well there's this one line that I'm having trouble interpreting. I always keep going back to this one answer, but I'm not sure it right." Replied Raito. Raito paused again, trying to get his thoughts in order.

"And what do you think it means?" asked L, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to nibble on it.

"It's the line in **Breath** where you say, 'You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole were my heart should be." Raito paused again, and L nodded, prompting him to continue, " I think you are saying that you… well that you love me basically." Raito starred at L, waiting for him to say something.

"And you want to know if this is true?" Raito nodded, his heart speeding up. "Well, I do." Raito's eyes widened, not really expecting L to answer so straight forward.

"You…you do?" L nodded, still nibbling on his thumb, "As like a friend, or as…as a lover?"

"Well Raito-kun, what do you think?" questioned L, wanting Raito to fill in the blanks on his own.

"I don't know!" yelled Raito as he threw up his hands in frustration. L starred at him, eyes not blinking, just watching, before closing them.

"Well then, this is a waste of valuable investigation time now, isn't it?" L started gathering his cake and fork, getting ready to put up. "Come on Raito, lets get back to work." Raito blinked before standing up and protesting.

"But…" L ignored him as he walked to the sink to put his fork in, and turning to the refrigerator to put up his cake. Raito stood there in shock as L then turned and picked up Raito's stuff and put them away as well, before walking towards the hall, dragging Raito along as well.

Raito was quiet the entire ride down to the investigation floor, and as L walked out of the elevator, he smiled, thinking to himself. _Good, he's starting to understand. What are you going to do Raito, when you figure out the whole truth? This entire plan all boils down to you. It's all up to you._

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

_AN: Ok, ch. 7 is done. WOW!! And it's my longest ch. yet. YAY!! Lol. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I wrote my very first one shot, y'all should go check it out and review. It's called __**Moments**__. It's L/Light. YAY!! It's based off a song, but isn't a song fic. Well thank you all for reading. Love y'all._

_Raine_


	8. Author's Note

AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry but this is just an author's note

AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry but this is just an author's note. I'm really sorry about doing this to you guys, and I tried to write the 8th ch. I really did, It's just that I've been really busy with school finals and work, and now I've got another job at a summer camp, so I will be gone for about 7 more weeks. I'm really sorry, and I tried to write a ch. for y'all but I just wasn't happy with it, because I'm just so tired and I don't really have time to write it. So I've made the choice to make y'all wait because I believe that you deserve a great chapter, and I would rather make y'all wait then put up a chapter that just isn't up to par. So once again, please forgive me, but I won't be writing till at least august. But I promise, once I get back, I will be writing regularly again. Thank you guys for all of your support. I hope y'all have a kick ass summer!! LOVE Y'ALL!!

Raine


	9. Chapter 8

_AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to post this ch. I was super busy with finals and all that jazz. But now I'm done and I'm a senior!! YAY!! And my grandma broke both her elbows so I've been having to take care of her, but I'm back now. YAY! Lol. Well hope you enjoy this ch. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue:)_

**Ch. 8**

Once again it was another peaceful morning, though this time Matsuda was smart enough to leave the newspaper in his car. Raito was sitting in his usual spot next to L, going through some of the pro Kira form sites, not having much else to do seeing as they were once again right back where they had started with the First Kira. Raito hadn't talked much after L's sort of, kind of, maybe confession, and it seemed as if things were heading in the same direction today.

"Raito-kun is very quiet today, may I ask as to what is wrong?" questioned L, his wide, black eyes blinking in Raito's direction.

"Nothing is wrong Ryuzaaki, I'm just thinking." Replied Raito, not even glancing towards L.

"May I ask what it is Raito-kun is thinking about?" L once again questioned, this time getting a sigh from the brunette sitting next to him. Raito turned towards L in frustration, slamming his hand down onto the desk.

"I don't know Ryuzaaki, what in the whole wide fucking world could I be thinking about?" Raito yelled in a sarcastic tone, gaining the rest of the Task Force's attention. "I don't just have a huge ass case to help solve were, oh we're back in the same god damn spot we started in. Hmmmm," Raito said, putting his hand up to his face in a thinking motion, "I wonder what it is I'm thinking about." L blinked back at him, slightly surprised at the sudden out-of-character outburst, before replying with his own sarcasm.

"Raito-kun seems to have a lot of mood swings, if there wasn't already scientific proof that men don't menstruate, then I would say you were about to start your monthly cycle, and were experiencing the symptoms referred to as PMS." The rest of the Task Force held their breaths, waiting for Raito to lose it and punch L, but it never came. Raito just stared at L for a few seconds before shaking his head and turning back to his computer, telling Ryuzaaki to just leave him alone.

L frowned; he had never known Raito to back down from a challenge like that before. _Well, he's been pretty quiet since last night. It could be about the lyrics, but he didn't act like that last night. Hmmmm._

If only L could read minds, then he would know that Raito wasn't mad about the lyrics, but about how he had reacted to them. He was angry with himself, and hadn't meant to lash out like that, but L was just so damn annoying sometimes. I mean, it was his damn lyrics, but how exactly had Raito reacted to L's lyrics that could spark such anger?

_I can't believe I reacted like that. Reacting like I was some dumb schoolgirl with her first crush. Uggghhh!! Wait! Did I just admit that I have a crush on L? My archenemy? No. No, no, no, no, no. Just because my heart sped up when he admitted to loving me, weather it was as a friend or as a lover. Just because my palms got sweaty when he looked into my eyes, like he does every damned day. Just because my stomach does a damn flip-flop whenever he talks to me, even in a normal conversation. Just because I get a fucking hard on whenever we shower together, does _not_ mean I have a crush on L! Oh my fucking gods, I'm crushing, I _like _L. Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT! _

L stared at Raito, confused, as Raito repeatedly bashed his head onto the desktop. He was about to grab Raito's chair and pull him back from the desk, when he suddenly stopped hitting his head, and stood up declaring that he needed to go for a walk. L, not sure what was going on with Raito, complied and stood up as well. L let Raito lead, and he followed a lengthy distance behind. _Usually l would have told Raito to wait till lunch break, but if how Raito was behaving was any indication, then Raito needed the walk. Now. _

Raito paced the hall a few times, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down before turning and walking up the stairs. L had no idea where they were headed, but thought it best not to ask. After about the fifth floor that they had walked right on by, L figured that Raito was headed for the roof, a good choice in L's opinion.

When they finally reached the rooftop, Raito burst through the door and drew in a deep breath, one of the first breaths of fresh air in a long time, well as fresh a breath you can get when in Tokyo. Raito was pacing back and forth here as well, but for some reason, he wasn't getting any calmer. In fact, it looked as if he was getting worse. Then, he suddenly grabbed a hold of his hair in a vice grip and stopped. It now clicked in L's head. _Raito is battling with "Himself" and "Kira"_

_I have a _fucking_ crush on L! What the hell is wrong with me?! _

_Nothing is wrong with you; L is a very intelligent man, the best detective in the world, and the only person who is your equal. In my opinion, he is quite qualified to be your partner._

_Except for the fact that he is your archenemy!_

_No, he is Kira's archenemy._

_Which he is Kira!_

_No _you're_ Kira, _he's _Raito._

_SHUT--_

Raito stop in mid-thought, as a soft, gentle melody reached his ears. Somebody was humming, no L was humming, and it was the most beautiful thing he had heard. Raito let go of his hair, letting his arms rest at his sides, but he kept his eyes closed, afraid that if he opened them that L would stop, and he didn't want that.

The humming was coming from right behind him, which meant that L was standing right behind him. Now that Raito thought about it, he could feel him, feel his body heat. L was so close to him, but he didn't care, it only relaxed him more.

L repeated the song, not moving to touch Raito, or to retreat. And Raito stood there, not sure if he was happy with L not touching him or not. But it didn't matter, as they continued to stand there, L right behind Raito, humming, and Raito standing completely still with his eyes shut, still afraid to open them.

They lost track of how long they stood there like that, but when L finally stopped humming, and Raito finally opened his eyes, they were calm and content. Raito turned around towards L, and they stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, letting the deep feelings and emotions show, before swiftly, L turned away and towards the door.

"I do believe that it is time we headed back to the investigation, the others are probably worried about you." Stated L as he slowly started to walk towards the rooftop exit. Raito nodded, he didn't quite feel like talking, and followed next to L.

They both were quiet on the way to the investigation room, and both said nothing as they entered, glad that the rest of the task force said and asked nothing. Even Matsuda stayed quite. They worked quietly the rest of the day, no more outbursts from Raito, and nothing said from L. Though that meant nothing for their minds.

_I can tell more about what L means. There were definitely two different subconscious in my head, but the question is, are they both me or is one of them put there by the Death Note? But that moment with L, and that song, it was so beautiful. It, he, calmed me down just like that. What is happening to me, to us?_

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

The day went on before finally, the task force left, leaving the two alone. They worked diligently until L decided that he was hungry.

"Would Raito-kun like to go out to eat? It has been a very long time since you went out to do anything social." L asked, looking at Raito with the same cute look on his face. Raito looked at him, wondering what brought the sudden invitation to go out on, but after thinking about what happened earlier, he knew.

"Sure, were would we be going?" wondered Raito, weary of going somewhere where they only served sweets, and knowing L, if he got to pick then that would be exactly where they were going.

"Oh, no place special, just my favorite restaurant." L smiled as Raito gave him an exasperated look. "Don't worry Raito-kun, I do eat other things than just sweets, I just prefer sweets."

Raito was skeptical, but nodded anyways. L smiled and said that he was glad he said yes, and then dragged him into the hallway and onto the elevator. Raito was slightly confused when they went up, but figured that L was going to be nice and let him change before they went.

When they got to their room, L pushed the button on the side of his cell phone to call Watari. "Watari, can you please bring up some close for Raito-kun and I, we are going to Aina's." Raito looked at L confused, not sure what he was talking about.

"Yes Ryuzaaki. Will you be showering first or should I go ahead and get the car ready?" asked Watari.

"Yes we shall shower first. I will call you when we are ready for the car." Responded L, while walking into the bathroom and taking out the key from under his shirt, Raito still slightly confused.

"Okay." Replied Watari just as L put his phone down on the sink counter. Raito still wasn't quite sure what exactly was going on, but he figured that they were going to a very nice restaurant. L unlocked the handcuffs and set them next to his phone, before starting to strip himself of his clothes, as Raito did the same.

They were both still slightly embarrassed to do this, Raito more than L because of his new found discovery, but they had done this many times before so they sucked it up. Once both of them were in there birthday suits, L took the handcuffs and put them back on, and they got into the shower, either not noticing the other's hard on, or just ignoring it for the sake of their pride.

They showered quickly, drying quickly as well. They put their towels around their wastes and brushed their teeth and, in Raito's case, combed his hair, before walking out into the bedroom. Raito was surprised when he saw two brand new suits lying on the bed. It wasn't the fact that they were suits; he had figured they were going to a very nice restaurant, but it was the fact that there were _two_ new suits. Which meant that L was going to wear one.

L pointed out which one was Raito's before unlocking the handcuffs once again. Raito looked at his suit, taking in just how nice it was. It had black pants, with a black jacket, the dress shirt was white, and it had a blood red tie. It was pressed to perfection, with black dress shoes and black socks. All in all, it was great!

Raito put on some boxers before taking off his towel and dressing. Once he was done he took a look at himself in the mirror, and he looked great if he did say so himself.

"You look great Raito-kun." Raito started when L spoke, not having noticed him standing next to him. Raito was about to say something when he noticed L's reflection in the mirror. He was still barefoot and had on the same faded blue jeans that he normally wore, but he was also wearing a white dress shirt that wasn't buttoned at the top and wasn't tucked in, and a black suit jacket hanging open. And with the whole outfit and the messed up black hair, Raito could think of no other word to describe him other than HOT.

"Thank you," stated Raito as he turned around to face L. "You look great as well" L smiled at him, making the butterflies in Raito's stomach come to life. "But why don't you wear the rest of the suit?"

"Because Raito-kun, as you know, I hate shoes, the pants itch in places that I would rather not talk about," at this Raito turned a nice shade of red, "And the tie likes to choke me. The shirt and the jacket are the only part of the suit I can stand. Watari knows this, but he insists on buying the whole suit, thinking that one day I will wear it. Which in my opinion is a stupid thing to do, because I will never wear the rest of the suit." Stated L, giving a little stomp with his foot, making him look like a stubborn child, and in the process, making Raito smile.

Raito hmmmed and nodded, watching as L turned to get the handcuffs. Raito hated that he was going to have to go out in public with them on again, and there would probably be more paparazzi, considering that L is Ryuzaaki, and Ryuzaaki is the lead singer of Dikephobia. _Uggggggg! More couple rumors. Dad is going to love this._

"I know you hate this Raito-kun, but it is a necessity." Stated L with an apologetic look on his face.

"I know Ryuzaaki, I know. Which is why I haven't said anything." Replied Raito. L looked him in the eyes for a few seconds before nodding and calling Watari, telling him to get the car ready.

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

It was about thirty minutes into the ride when Raito finally asked where exactly they were going.

"To Aina's, a restaurant in Shinjuku. A lot of higher class people go to eat their, but our privacy should be insured." Stated L

Raito breathed easier now, though there would still be people to see them chained together, the paparazzi wasn't going to be in their faces. L and Raito made small talk the rest of the way there, before finally the car pulled up to the front of Aina's.

One of the valets opened their door for them, and L stepped out. Relief washed over Raito when there where no flashes and clicks from cameras. L turned around and held out his hand for Raito, surprising the boy genius, but for some reason unknown to him he grabbed his hand and let L help him up. Raito stood up straight and looked up, and what a wonderful sight he saw, for he held L's hand tighter in awe.

The restaurant was huge, three stories with balconies you could eat on. There were fountains everywhere, and pounds with fish. There was a long porch to cover the entering guests from rain, and on top of it where tables you could sit at. It was made of elegant mahogany, with windows covered by off-white curtains that somehow allowed no one to see in. Lights shown from golden balls hung in the air from the ceiling, giving it a majestic glow, and this was just the outside.

L smiled at Raito's awe, squeezing his hand in comfort before dragging him inside the building, he was getting quite hungry. Raito followed him, looking around and taking everything in. And inside it was even better. The inside was the same dark mahogany that the outside was, with the same golden balls for light, also giving off a majestic glow. But the thing that was most intriguing about the place was that there were little rivers and ponds through out the restaurant, with fish in the water and mini bridges going over the water.

There were tables out in the open, all the same dark mahogany as the building, with gold and red cushions on the floor. There where also private tables. Hidden by sliding, wooden doors.

L and Raito walked up to the host. L hadn't even gotten a word out when the host told them to follow him. They walked to the side of the room, where there was a spiraling wooden staircase. It had red carpet, and obviously led to the upstairs dinning rooms. They walked up to the second floor, and continued climbing, all the way up to the third floor. The third floor was pretty much the same as the first, but the tables were placed differently, so in other words, it was just as beautiful and majestic. The host set them down in a private room near the back, just the way they wanted it. He gave them their menus and said that the waiter would be there shortly to take their drink order, and then left, closing the door on his way out.

"Wow Ryuzaaki, this place is beautiful." Stated Raito, looking around there private room. L smiled saying that it was his favorite restaurant. "How did you find this place?"

"Well Raito-kun, on my first world tour, we were in Japan for three weeks, and when we came here, Watari told us of this place, and we all decided to check it out. Since then, every time I come to Japan, I make a conscience effort to come here." Replied L. Raito smiled, and the waiter came in to get their drink orders. Raito had some tea, and L got some sake.

"You're old enough to drink?" asked Raito looking at L in confusion.

"Yes Raito-kun, I'm 24 years-old. How old did you think I was?" replied L, cocking his head to the side, once again creating his cute look.

"Well, I wasn't sure. When you first started singing, you looked to be in your mid teens, like 15 or 16, but now you look to be about my age. So I figured you were about 19, since most people look older than they really are when they are younger." Raito shrugged.

"Well Raito-kun is right about my age when I started Dikephobia." Raito was surprised when L gave a little smile and laugh. "Watari always thought 15 was too young to be in a famous (1) hard-rock band, but he couldn't really say anything, since I was solving major cases and I wasn't even a legal adult." L finished just as the waiter came back with their drinks, and took their orders. Raito had Okakodon with no desert, while L ordered Gyudon with extra sugar and some Green Tea Chocolate Cake for desert.

"So you weren't kidding. You can eat things other than sweets." Laughed Raito. L nodded before taking a sip of his sake, Raito doing the same with his tea. "So, why hard-rock? Personally, you never pegged me for the hard-rock type of person. More of the classical type in my opinion."

"Well Raito-kun, like I said before, I did have my rebellious stage, but also I personally do enjoy the "rougher" side of music. It relaxes me and helps me think, but don't think that counts out classical music. Classical music is one of my favorite types of music, right behind the "rougher" side." L chuckled, telling Raito that he also hadn't pegged him to be interested in hard-rock.

"Well that type of music also relaxes me and helps me think. I'm not sure why, it just does, but I'm also very particular about who I listen too. I only listen to the bands that can sing real well, and really know how to play their instruments. I don't settle for any band that don't know their music backwards and forwards, and the same with their instruments."

"Ah, Raito-kun, we think alike. I too only listen to the best of the best. And I am glad to hear that you consider Dikephobia the best of the best." L smiled another one of his few 100 watt smiles, and Raito couldn't help but smile back.

The waiter came in with their entrées, and they surprisingly ate in silence, Raito eating normally, and L holding his chop sticks like they were going to bite him. They finished their food in a good amount of time, both enjoying what they had ordered.

"Did Raito-kun enjoy his dish?" L asked setting down his chop sticks. Raito smiled and nodded his head, saying that it was the best food he had ever had. "Well it is great that Raito-kun has enjoyed his dinner. Now if only that waiter would hurry up with my cake." Said L, looking around as if he could see the waiter from inside the room.

"Relax Ryuzaaki, he will be here soon." Stated Raito, laughing at L's actions. "He has to check on us shortly, it's his job, and besides, you just finished eating your entrée."

"Yes, but the cake is so much better than the entrée, you should have ordered some. The cake here is delicious; in fact, you shall have some of mine." Replied L in a matter of fact way. Raito looked at L in a flustered manner.

"But you know I don't like sweet things-"

"Yes Raito-kun, but this is some of the best cake in the world, and it has green tea in it. You like green tea, so there for, you should like the cake." Said L as he cut Raito off. Raito frowned and refused the cake, leading L to argue that he had to try at least a little bit. They argued back and forth for a few minutes, before the waiter came in with L's cake, and Raito had to admit that it looked delicious.

"Raito-kun must try some cake." Insisted L as he held a piece of the cake in front of Raito's mouth. Raito pushed L's hand away and refused once again, but because of his refusal, it caused L to pout. And not one of his fake pouts, but a true pout that made him look irresistibly cute. Raito tried to look away, but he just couldn't help it, so finally, after he could take no more of L's cute pouting, he gave in.

"Fine, hand the fork over." Said Raito in an exasperated voice and holding out his hand. L smiled another one of his 100 watt smiles and handed Raito the fork. Raito took a bite, and surprisingly it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, but he still didn't quite like it.

"So what do you think?" asked L, his smile had dimmed some, but it was still there.

"It was the best cake I have ever had, but I still didn't particularly like it." L nodded his approval and continued eating. Once L was done eating, the waiter came in with the check and asked who would be paying.

"I will be paying." Replied L, taking the check from the waiter. Raito was just about to say something about L paying for all of dinner, but L beat him to it and told him that it was alright and to not gripe about it or his percentage of being "Him" was going to go up. Raito frowned but stayed quiet.

They got up and went to the first floor to pay, and L surprised Raito once again by pulling out a credit card. They paid, and L pulled out his cell phone to call Watari as they walked out side to wait. Once the car pulled up, another valet opened their door for them. They both got in, and Watari drove away from the restaurant.

"I didn't know you had a credit card." Stated Raito once they were on the road.

"Yes, Raito-kun, there is a lot of things you don't know about me, but yes, I do have one. Being a detective does have its perks." Raito nodded and they road the rest of the way back in silence.

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

_1: That is the real genre. I looked it up. Lol._

_AN: Well that's chapter 8 for ya. This is my longest ch. so far! YAY! Lol. Also, if you don't mind, I was wondering if one of y'all could make me a fan art of L and Raito in their suit's. I would love you for ever and you would get a cookie:) lol. Well I hope y'all liked it. Thanks for reading and please R&R. They make my day:)_


	10. Chapter 9

_AN: I'm sorry! I'm really really really really sorry! I had band camp for all of august and school started and I've just been really busy. Plus I had a bit of writer's block. So please forgive me for the long wait. Well anyways, enough of my rambling, ya'll have waited long enough. Let the story continue._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue:)_

**Ch. 9**

Raito followed L up the stairs to their shared bedroom, eyes drooping from exhaustion. He had had a lot of fun going out to dinner with L, he had learned quite a bit about him as well, but now Raito was tired and was very glad that L had deemed it late enough to head to bed.

When they reached their bedroom, L unlocked the handcuffs to allow them to rid themselves of their formal wear and to dress in more suitable nightclothes. Once they were both dressed, L replaced the handcuffs and they climbed into bed.

Raito laid on his side, facing the wall, while L laid facing Raito's back. L stared at Raito's back, his thumb in his mouth as he thought of how the night had gone. Raito plainly ignored L's staring as he tried to go to sleep. He was almost successful when L decided to speak.

"Raito-kun." Raito huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, asking L what he wanted. "You know that we are having another recording session tomorrow?" Something in L's voice caught Raito's attention, so turning over to face L he nodded his head yes. L looked Raito in the eyes and something in them wouldn't let Raito look away.

"There is going to be a reporter there tomorrow, she is going to be observing us, and interviewing the band. We are going to have to be very careful with what we say and how we act around her. You will treat her like any other reporter and let me and the others do the talking. If I could go all of my career with out talking to a reporter then I would." Raito nodded at the serious yet nervous look on L's face, it was obvious that L hated this part of being a famous lead singer. Raito gave L a soothing smile and laid his hand on L's shoulder.

"Okay, I promise I wont pull another stunt like I did the other day. Don't worry, I'm not stupid." L smiled back at Raito and Raito pulled back his hand.

Raito got comfortable and closed his eyes as if to go to sleep, while really his mind was swirling with thoughts of why he had comforted L like he did. Even if L was his…friend, Raito felt like that simple act of comforting L had mint more than it should have. Raito was confused, and for once in his life, he didn't really want to figure out what was going on. So, forcing the thoughts to the back of his head, Raito snuggled deeper into the blankets and feel asleep.

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

The next morning warranted the same things as always. Raito woke up and had black coffee, L had more super sweet green tea, Matsuda came in late blabbing about something or other that happened in the paper, and Misa called to try and get Raito on a date. Nothing new except that about noon, Raito and L packed up to go to the recording studio, and even that was becoming normal. What wasn't normal was L's obvious nervousness showing threw on the way to the studio.

"Relax L, it wont be that bad. You've had hundreds of interviews before." Stated Raito when he could no longer stand it. L nodded as he replied while still nibbling on his thumb.

"Yes, but they still make me nervous. There is nothing worse than not only having my picture taken, but being asked personal question as well. Who ever invented interviews should be arrested and given the death penalty" Raito laughed at L's answer and L frowned.

"I figured that performing would be worse for you. Not only are you performing in front of thousands of people, but you are also be filmed and so even more people can see you." Raito mused as L continued to nibble on his thumb in a nervous fashion.

"Oh no Raito-kun, performing is such a rush. I love it. I love performing my music for other's, I have so much fun." Responded L, smiling so big that his eyes lit up and his face glowed. "Performing makes dealing with all the media worth while." Raito smiled back as the car pulled to a stop.

Watari came around and opened the door, helping L out who in turn helped Raito out. The bright flashes of camera lights went off as normal, though this time when a pink haired women in a red business suit came up as if to talk to L, Watari directed her inside.

_Hmmmm… that must be the reporter L was talking about. _Ignoring all the other reporters, L and Raito walked inside, rejoicing in the quite of the studio, until a flash went off in their faces. They both blinked in confusion as a blob of pink appeared.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno (1) and this is my photographer, Naruto Uzumak (2). We work for J-Rock Underground magazine and let me say it is an honor to be the first to interview you since you got back into the business." The pink haired girl, Sakura, smiled as Naruto took more pictures of Raito and L.

"Mrs. Haruno, I'm very delighted that you are so enthusiastic about our interview, but don't you think it would be much more comfortable if we were to sit down." L stated. Sakura readily agreed and followed Watari to a private conference room that Raito had no clue even existed. As L gave the okay for the interview to start, Sakura fired away.

"So what made you decide to get Dikephobia back together after all these years?" Sakura asked her pen poised on a note pad, ready to right down L's response. L put his thumb in his mouth and chewed on it a bit before taking it out and responding.

"Well I guess you could say that the reunion of Dikephobia is all due to one person." Sakura's eyes got wide as she wrote this down and asked whom the credit should go to. L smiled, " Him. If it wasn't for Raito Yagami, then Dikephobia probably would never have gotten back together."

As Sakura's eyes got even wider, so did Raito's. Raito already knew that the songs were about him and that he was the reason L got back into singing and song writing, but he had never thought that L would actually admit it to a reporter, or to anybody, out loud. Raito looked at L for some sort of clue, but L's face was blank and gave away nothing. Raito looked back at Sakura as she spoke to him.

"So you seem surprised at this revelation, did you not know this?" Raito opened his mouth to answer but remembered what he had promised and closed it again, then looked at L for guidance.

"He knew, he just didn't expect me to tell anybody else." Replied L, his thumb in his mouth, still looking bored.

"And why is that?" asked Sakura, writing down more notes.

"Because I'm a very private person and don't usually say things unless it is a need to know basis." L was saying exactly what Raito was thinking. But why say it if it's not a need to know? Sakura asked the exact question Raito was thinking.

"Because I want Raito to know how serious I am."

"Serious?" questioned Sakura and Raito at the same time. In the heat of the moment Raito had forgotten his promise to let L do all the talking, but it was to late to fix it so he just went along with it. L then turned and looked Raito in the eyes, holding them there for a few seconds.

"Yes, serious." L held Raito's eyes for a few more seconds before turning back to Sakura, the look on his face letting her know that that line of questioning was over. Sakura nodded and wrote down some more notes before continuing.

"So Ryuzaaki, what is with the new look? What made you decide to cut your hair? What's with the clothes?" Sakura asked, looking L up and down in a way that caused Raito to mentally growl at her, then question why the fuck he had just _growled_ at some girl for looking at L in a sexual way. He once again did not feel like figuring out that puzzle and put it in the back of his mind as L replied.

"I figured out that shorter hair is much cooler and much less annoying to deal with, and the clothes I'm wearing are much more comfortable than wearing heavy chains, and much more cooler with out the black."

"Will your stage clothes change as well?" asked Sakura once again writing in her note pad. L rolled his eyes at the pink haired girl's obsession with his clothes.

"No, I still like my style, just not for everyday use. It is more of a performance style, so the clothes will stay for the shows." Raito rolled his eyes as Sakura smiled at that piece of information and wrote it down. Then she proceeded to ask about the concert dates.

"As of now, there are no scheduled shows." This time both Sakura's and Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Why?" asked Sakura, sitting up even more as if that might make the answer any different.

"Because personal matters not concerning you have prevented me from doing so." Responded L, the tone in his voice telling her once again that this line of questioning was over.

Sakura went on to ask more questions that L was forced to endure because it came with being famous. It lasted for about 20 more minutes before they finally came to the dreaded question.

"Okay, now for the question, or should I say questions, that everybody has been wondering. Is Raito Yagami your lover? And why is he handcuffed to you?" Both Raito and L mentally groaned. Even though they both knew it was coming, it didn't make it any less annoying when it came. Damn people and there nosiness. L took a deep breath, gave Raito a sideways glance then looked back at Sakura with a blank look on his face, even Raito couldn't read it.

"Raito-kun is very important to me, and is what you would call my best friend, but no, he is not my "boyfriend". And as for the handcuffs, I would suggest that you never make bets when you are drunk. It can never turn out good, but I am determined to win because I refuse to give Devon my guitar." Raito rolled his eyes. Of all the reason they could be handcuffed together, and L had to make it a bet. _What the fuck?_ Though he was surprised to hear L's answer to the boyfriend question. _Am I really that important to him?_

"Ah. Yes, we wouldn't want you to have to give up your guitar." Laughed Sakura as she wrote down L's answer. "Well that's all the questions I have. Pictures in the studio now?" L nodded and stood up. Raito followed L to the studio, still shocked at L's openness, but put is aside when they met up with the rest of the band. L and the rest of the band got set up, Naruto taking pictures the whole time. L was tuning his guitar when Raito decided to as him.

"Hey Ryuzaaki?" L looked up at Raito from his guitar, his eyes wide and questioning. Raito couldn't help but think he looked adorable, but focused on his question instead. "Is this song going to be about _me_ as well?"

"Yes Raito-kun." L blinked back at Raito, knowing he wanted to ask more. Raito rolled his eyes at L's lack of response.

"Are they all going to be about me?" Raito pushed. L blinked some more pushing Raito's patience.

"Yes Raito-kun. I figured you would have figured that out by now." Raito huffed in annoyance and grumbled about how he was just making sure. L smiled at his annoyed look, thinking he looked cute, but went back to focusing on tuning his guitar then Naruto's camera flashed in his face again.

Once they were all finished with there tuning, they finally got started. L smiled at Raito again, and Raito smiled back, knowing that what he thought of L's music mint a lot to him. L took a breath, then began to play his guitar, capturing Raito once again when he started singing.

**My hands are broken,  
And time is going on and on, it goes forever (how long).**

**So I got high and lived all that life that I've taken all for granted.**

L's soft voice then grew more passionate, as if he was trying to will Raito into promising him these things right then and there.

**Promise me you'll try  
To leave it all behind,**

**'cause I've elected hell,  
Lying to myself.**

**Why have I gone blind?  
Live another life.**

**You… You…**

And the way he said you, with so much feeling.

**The only way out  
Is letting your guard down and never die forgotten (I know).**

**Forgive me, my love,  
I stand here all alone, and I can see the bottom**

There was that word again, _love._ And how he looked right at Raito when he sang it. Raito was mesmerized.

**Promise me you'll try  
To leave it all behind,**

**'cause I've elected hell,  
Lying to myself.**

**Why have I gone blind?  
Live another life.**

**You… You…  
You… You…  
You… You...**

And there is was again, the passion, the feeling. Raito could feel what was about to happen in the near future, but he ignored it as he listened to L as they went over the song 2 more times.

Naruto took more pictures as they all sat around editing, but lucky for Raito and L, he missed all the side glances they gave each other. They could feel what was happening, and so could Watari and the band. Something was happening. What was happening exactly, Kira did not want Raito to think about, and L just didn't want to get his hopes up just to have them fall back down to earth, but the band and Watari weren't fools. And if Sakura and Naruto had known Raito and L better and had known the situation, they wouldn't be fools either. Now if only Raito and L weren't fools.

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

_1 & 2: I just thought it would be kinda funny and it's 1:30 in the morning and I didn't feel like creating somebody. Lol! Well hope ya'll don't mind, I don't own those characters. Kishimoto does. Damn!_

_AN: Well once again, sorry about the lateness. I'll try and be better. Well hope ya'll liked it. Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think and R&R :D_

_Raine_


	11. AN: Hurricane Ike

_AN: Ok, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but because of hurricane Ike my comp has been down. The comp at my mom's house is now up and running (kinda) so I will be trying to write the next ch. of **Music Therapy**, but it while probably take some time because Ike practically murdered us. So I've still got things to do, like try and keep up with school and we have some repairs that we've gotta do with the houses and like I said, only one comp works and I've got 6 other family members who all need to use it besides me. So please, please, please be patient with me. I will work as hard and fast as I can to get the ch. up but yeah.. just bare with me._

_But on a happier note: I **LOVE** A/C, AND HEATED FOOD! YAY! AND LIGHTS! LIGHTS ARE GOOD AS WELL! I CAN SEE WHEN I GO PEE NOW! LOL! AND I ABSOLUTLY **HATE** MRE'S! THEY ARE GROSS! BUT YAY! REAL FOOD! :D _

_Ok, enough with my excitement. Lol. Once again, I'm sorry and I'm trying. Hope ya'll don't hate me._

_Peace and Love_

_Raine_


	12. Chapter 10

_AN: I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out, but like I said with the hurricane school kin of took over my life, then I got really sick. I was in and out of the hospital for about a month, then they figured out what was wrong and I had surgery. So yeah. Sorry. But I'm here now so lets get this show on the road. _

_P.S. I got a beta finally. Thanks to Codenamezoe713. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue :)_

**Ch. 10**

L and Raito once again found themselves in front of their computers. They had just gotten back from the recording session and L was focused on a possible lead, and Raito was well, he was tapping his pencil and staring at his screen saver. L had asked Raito what he was thinking about earlier and Raito's simple reply was lyrics. L nodded and left him alone for the remainder of the day.

Now closing in on midnight, the rest of the task force departed while Raito and L continued to work though Raito himself seemed to be only tapping and thinking. It was quite peaceful in the investigation room, and L was making a fair amount of progress with his dead end lead when suddenly the recently consistent pencil tapping ceased. L looked up as Raito stretched, revealing a decent view of his stomach.

"I'm hungry." Was all the warning L got before Raito had stood up, grabbed L's laptop and placed it in L's lap, grabbed L's chair, and pushed him towards the elevator. L, now confused, looked up at Raito with a look that said so. Looking down at him, Raito smiled, not even denying that he thought the look was cute, and L was then confused even more.

"And what, may I ask, does Raito-kun think he is doing, and why is Raito-kun in such a good mood?" L inquired as he was pushed into the elevator, heading for the kitchen.

"Allowing us both to be happy because if I had just asked if we could pause and go eat, you would have made some big argument out of it. I would get mad, which would annoy you because I would complain about being hungry. I would fume some more, in which case you would finally get feed up and I would get my way anyways. Therefore I decided to save us the trouble of pointlessly being mad by coming up with this solution. Now I can take a break and eat, and you can still work. All without you having to get up from your chair." Raito smirked as he pushed L's chair up to the kitchen table, placed his laptop in front of him, and then proceeded to get food from the refrigerator. L smiled.

"Raito-kun has forgotten to answer my second question, why he is in such a good mood." stated L as Raito sat down with some left over salad. Raito took a relatively large bite, chewed and swallowed before smiling and answering L's question.

"I figured out the lyrics, and I realized that it is getting slightly easier to decipher the meaning behind them." Raito replied. L nodded.

"Hmmm… And what is the meaning behind _You_?" questioned L, eyes wide and searching. Raito took a few more bites of his salad before responding.

"Ok, here goes:

_My hands are broken,_

_And time is going on and on, it goes forever (how long). _**(L is breaking because this case seems to keep going on and on)**

_So I got high and lived all that life that I've taken all for granted._ **(L is throwing caution to the wind and showing more of himself to "Raito" than he has to anybody else)**

_Promise me you'll try_

_To leave it all behind,_** (L wants "Raito" to promise him that he will leave "Kira" behind him for forever)**

'_cause I've elected hell, _

_Lying to myself. _**(L's heart has caused chaos and he tried to hide the feeling that he feels for "Raito")**

_Why have I gone blind?_

_Live another life. _**(L feels his heart is going blind because he is willing to forgive "Raito" for all he has done and live another life with him)**

_You… You…_**(Look what "Raito" has done to the famous L)**

_The only way out_

_Is letting your guard down and never die forgotten (I know). _**(The only way out is for "Raito" to admit that he was "Kira" and promise to never be "Kira" again and L will protect "Raito")**

_Forgive me, my love,_

_I stand here all alone, and I can see the bottom. _**(L wants "Raito" to forgive him for how he has treated him and L's willing to let "Raito" see the real L)**"

"There you go." Raito smirked in triumph as L hmmmed and nodded in agreement.

"Excellent Raito-kun." L nodded, smiling slightly. They sat in silence while L waited for Raito to finish his salad and continue on discussing the lyrics.

Raito took his last bite of salad, wiped his mouth off with a paper napkin, then proceeded to take his plate to the sink where he rinsed it off. As Raito was taking care of his plate and eating utensils, L's eyes traced over every inch of Raito's backside: from the beautiful, soft, mahogany colored hair that he longed to run his fingers through, down his long, sleek neck he wished to kiss and suck, making Raito moan with pleasure, to Raito's hard, smooth back, his shoulder blades flexing as he washed the dishes that had started to pile up from L's lack of cleanliness. L's eyes followed Raito's spine down the curve of his lower back to one of L's favorite parts, the nicely shaped ass framed to perfection by jeans. L spent a little more time on this part of Raito before he was rudely interrupted.

"Stop starring at my ass Ryuuzaki and work on some of the case while I clean up a bit." sighed Raito.

"I was not _starring_ at Raito-kun's ass. I was merely analyzing Raito-kun's physical appearance." replied L as a slight blush crept onto his cheeks from being caught.

"Well there is no reason you need to analyze my physical appearance. You shower with me for gods' sake, so stop _analyzing _my physical appearance and work or do something. I'm almost done." _What in the world am I going to do with that pervert? Hehehehe. _Raito smile to himself and continued on with his cleaning when he hear the clicking of the laptop's keys.

When Raito had finally finished cleaning up, he sat back down next to L and waited for him to look up. When he did, L's wide, dark eyes caught Raito's sharp, sepia ones, and the electric sensation left him feeling like lightening had struck the kitchen. About a minute afterwards Raito came to and looked away him, embarrassed, breaking the trance. L blinked a couple of times, slightly disappointed that he had broken the connection.

"S-so…um, yeah…" Raito stuttered causing him to blush even more. L saw how red Raito's cheeks had become and smile thinking he looked adorable. Raito noticed L smiling at him and phased to an even darker shade of rouge, making him slightly frustrated.

"Stop starring, Ryuuzaki." he demanded causing L to smile even more at his cute, according to L, frustration.

"I am not starring, Raito-kun. I am only looking at you. That is what people do when they have a conversation which I believe we were about to have." stated L, Raito glaring at him.

"Whatever." Raito pouted. L had the urge to smile but held back because he knew that if he wanted to get anywhere with Raito he needed to focus and not continue to wound Raito's pride.

"So, what is it that Raito-kun wished to say before this little confrontation began?" questioned L with a serious look on his face meant to reassure Raito that he was all business now. It worked, for Raito stopped pouting and looked at L with his own serious look.

"Ryuuzaki, what exactly do you expect to accomplish with these songs?" asked Raito. L looked at him for a few minutes, searching for a sign of Kira, but as he found nothing other than honest curiosity, L decided that it was ok to respond.

"What does Raito-kun think I wish to accomplish with my songs?" L answered with his own question, frustrating Raito.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking. I mean, obviously, you think I'm Kira, but it looks like you think that playing on my emotions, saying that you'll protect me if I admit to being Kira, will make me confess to something I didn't do." he stated. He knew that L already knew that he was Kira, but it never hurt to play it safe.

"First of all, Raito-kun, you _are_ Kira. There is no doubt about that aspect, but I do believe that you are Raito. Second of all, I am not _playing _on your emotions. I am just letting you see mine. How you feel is up to you, and I cannot control it." responded L. Raito's eyes went wide as what L was saying hit him.

"I am not Kira, but anyways Ryuuzaki, you like me?" he asked, eyes still wide.

"If Raito-kun has not figured this out by now, then he is not as smart as I believed." Raito glared at L.

"Can't you ever just give me a straight forward answer without making it into a riddle or insulting me?" questioned Raito, his glare full force now.

"I was not insulting you. I was merely stating that if Raito-kun has to ask, then he is not as smart as I believed." replied L in a calm, cool manner, not at all disturbed by Raito's glare.

"And I was just making sure that I was interpreting the lyrics right!" Raito yelled, fuming.

"And like _I_ said, if Raito-kun has to ask-"

Raito lost it and punched L in the face, forcing him backwards and knocking over the chair L was sitting in. Because of the chain and the momentum of L falling, Raito fell with him giving L the opportunity he needed to spin around and kick Raito in the chest. Raito then fell backwards now pulling L with him. They fell to the floor, L landing on top of Raito, his legs straddling him, with his hands landing on either side of Raito's head.

"Raito's chances of being Kira have risen-"

"I HATE YOU!" Raito screamed, cutting L off in mid sentence. Hearing Raito scream those words at him with that furious look on his face shocked him. Then his chest began to hurt more than anything had hurt in his entire life, and, no matter how hard he tried, he could not hide the crushed look on his face.

Raito watched as L's face fell, trying but failing to hide his hurt look, and his heart broke. Kira laughed and was joyous at the look he had succeeded in putting on L's face, but Raito, horrified, fought for control so that he could make that horrid look go away. Kira fought hard against Raito, knowing what would happen if he failed to get him under control, but Raito would have none of that. He grabbed Kira by the hair, dragged him into a box in the back of his mind, stuffed him in, and locked it.

"Fuck." Raito groaned, and he grabbed L's face none too gently and kissed him.

Neither one of them had ever died, nor did that plan on it anytime soon, but if this was what "dying and going to heaven" felt like, then both were incline to change their minds.

L had never kissed anyone before and wasn't quite sure if he knew how, but as Raito's mouth moved against his, he thought it about time he learned. They nipped and sucked at the other's lips, extracting little sounds of pleasure from each other. Raito took his tongue and licked L's bottom lip asking for permission. L gasped a little in shock then moaned into Raito's mouth as Raito's tongue entered and moved against his own.

L caught on relatively quickly, fighting back against Raito's tongue, dominating the situation. He ran his own tongue along Raito's, licking the inside of his mouth then sucking on his tongue earning a loud moan of pleasure from Raito, arousing L even more.

L moved his body up some to get a better angle, accidentally rubbing his erection against Raito's. Raito's head moved back as he arched his back and gave a loud moan. L wanted to have him then and there, but he knew he couldn't, shouldn't, so he begrudgingly got off of Raito and crouched by his side. Raito turned, giving L a look that said _why the hell did you stop?!_

"Raito-kun, we are on the kitchen floor and it is now past one in the morning. You are tired and we have to be up by seven. I believe it would be best if we headed off to bed." L stated as he chewed on his thumb. Raito sighed but agreed. L got up and helped Raito to his feet. Then they headed off to bed, L giving Raito a goodnight kiss before he fell asleep. Raito smiled and gave him one back. Then he rolled over and fell asleep.

Rem was furious as she watched the display of affection between L and Raito from the security room. Raito had promised to never hurt Misa, and this most certainly would hurt her. She was going to kill them both.

She then looked over at the screen displaying Misa's apartment, and she gasped as she saw the sleeping girl. Misa's lifespan had lengthened, returning back to the original lifespan she had gotten from Jealous. Rem's wide eyes flew back and forth between Misa and L and Raito. She had no idea what exactly had happened, but whatever it was, it seemed as if L and Raito's relationship or whatever had lengthened Misa's life.

_Hmmm…Maybe I won't kill them. At least not yet._

_AN:So there you have it. Chapter 10. Like I said, sorry it took me so long but yeah. Well I hope you like it. Please let me know and R&R. Your review help me write better, let me know if I need to fix stuff. Well ttyl._

_Raine_


	13. AN: I'm back

**AN: I'm back! I am so sorry for the long ass absence, but skool, family, and other stuff, basically life, have prevented me from writing anything other than short poems and research papers. But now that I am not going to skool 10 hrs a day, I have more free time, though still not a lot, to write more. I am working on Music Therapy and a couple of other stories, but I can say that Music Therapy will not have a new ch. out any time soon. I am sorry, but I have gone over it again and have come to the realization that ALL of the ch. are in need of a good revising and editing session. I will try and work as fast I can, and now that I have a "beta", my friend Zoe, I am sure it will be much better than before. Thank ya'll for being so patient with me and I am hoping that ya'll can hold out just a bit longer. Ya'll are great, and I love you all! :D**

**Raine**


End file.
